dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Captain Underpants is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy-drama film based on the children's novel series of the same name by Dav Pilkey. Produced by DreamWorks Animation and Scholastic Entertainment, and animated by Mikros Image, it is being directed by David Soren, and produced by Mireille Soria and Mark Swift. The screenplay is by Nicholas Stoller. Dav Pilkey will be the executive producer. It features the voices of Kevin Hart, Ed Helms, Thomas Middleditch, Nick Kroll, and Jordan Peele. It has been released on June 2, 2017.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/schedule/?view=changes&p=.htm This was the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox; post-2017 DWA films will be distributed by Universal Pictures, starting with How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World in 2019. On July 13, 2018, A show based on the film called The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants ''began streaming on Netflix. DreamWorks Animation announced on October 19, 2011 that they had acquired the rights to make a film based on the series. DreamWorks had been attempting to secure the rights since the series was first published in 1997, but Pilkey wasn't interested.DreamWorks Animation Wins Auction For ‘Captain Underpants’ Feature Film Rights, Deadline Hollywood, October 19, 2011 However, after seeing "the subtle way that morality and personal responsibility were handled" in ''How to Train Your Dragon and the Kung Fu Panda movies, he realized a film could "properly convey what he was trying to do with the books".DreamWorks Animation Plans Captain Underpants, Coming Soon.net, October 19, 2011 The film received positive reviews was a critical and box office success, grossing $125 million worldwide against its $38 million budget. Storyline Captain Underpants is based on Dav Pilkey’s popular book series and centers around two mischevious and scheming fourth graders, George Beard and Harold Hutchins, who hypnotized their principal Mr. Krupp into thinking he is a kind hearted, elastic waistband superhero named Captain Underpants. Plot In Piqua, Ohio, George Beard and Harold Hutchins are two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors who often bring joy to their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, by excessively pranking the cruel teachers, especially the mean-spirited principal Benjamin Krupp, which puts them at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about a superhero named Captain Underpants, a character who has superpowers and wears underwear and a cape. They sell these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc, housed in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they tamper with a toilet invention called the Turbo Toilet 2000 made by the school's local snitch, intellectual Melvin Sneedly. This causes Krupp to decide to separate the boys and annihilate their friendship. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box; the boys first order their principal to act like a chicken and a monkey. Finally, they see that Krupp bears a resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their acts when Captain Underpants begins causing some problems around Piqua and take him to their tree-house. There they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a secret identity to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention and affection of the school's shy lunch lady Edith. Just when George and Harold believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq., or as he calls himself Professor P. Captain Underpants hires him to be a new teacher, but George and Harold are suspicious of him. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him as his brain is incapable of having fun in school captain underpants sets up a funfair at the yard however rainstorm occurs which that george and harold got seperated by krupp benjamain the boys sadly walk away from each other Soon, Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith – and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. Captain Underpants tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and turned into zombies, but are able to break the trance and escape when their laughter damages the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer. Upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and with George and Harold's help defeats and shrinks Poopypants, though he escapes shortly thereafter. and melvin sneedly the tech whiz gets expelled and went to court of law and go to prison for his crimes where they reject mad scientists forever we hope so Knowing that they cannot control Captain Underpants, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring in an attempt to permanently change him back into Krupp. Feeling that Krupp would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Krupp have a change of heart; he returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into vicious monsters that attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Upon snapping his fingers, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. In a mid-credits scene, George and Harold realize that the secretary that they put on the phone before by faking a $1 billion contest has been on the phone for the entire movie. The secretary accidentally hangs up and gets angry, while George and Harold make a new comic based on her reaction. Cast *Ed Helms as Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants *Kevin Hart as George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants *Kristen Schaal as Edith *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Dee Dee Rescher as Ms. Tara Ribble, the 4th grade teacher. *Brian Posehn as Mr. Rected, the guidance counselor. *Mel Rodriguez as Mr. Morty Fyde, the science teacher. *David Soren as Tommy *Susan Fitzker as Mrs. Dayken *Lynnane Zager as Mrs. Beard *Tiffany Lauren Bennicke as Sad Girl *James Ryan as Mime *Leslie David Baker as Officer McPiggly *Sugar Lyn Beard as Goodie Two-Shoes Girl *Lesley Nicol as Nobel Moderator *Chris Miller as Nobel Audience Member *Coco Soren as Balloon Girl Gallery Video Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie Trailer 1 Development DreamWorks' interest in the film rights to the Captain Underpants series dates back to when the first installment was published in 1997, but creator Dav Pilkey did not want to sell them. Early pitches for an adaptation included video games, animated and live-action films, an animated series, and a live-action series. To persuade him, DreamWorks gave Pilkey a tour around the studio with everyone wearing underpants over their trousers, which made him laugh. On October 20, 2011, it was reported that DreamWorks Animation had acquired rights to make an animated feature film based on the Captain Underpants series. On October 25, 2013, it was reported that Rob Letterman would direct the film, while Nicholas Stoller would write the script. The two had previously worked together on the film Gulliver's Travels. Pre-Production On January 21, 2014, the cast was announced, with Ed Helms joining as Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants; Kevin Hart as George Beard; Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins; Nick Kroll as the insidious villain, Professor Poopypants; and Jordan Peele as Melvin, the nerdy nemesis of George and Harold. On June 12, 2014, the film was scheduled for release on January 13, 2017. Production Following DreamWorks Animation's reorganization in early 2015, the studio announced that the film will be produced outside of the studio's pipeline at a significantly lower cost. It will be instead animated at Mikros Image in Montreal, Canada, and it will look differently than most of DWA's films. A month later, Deadline reported that Letterman had left the project, and that David Soren, the director of Turbo, was in talks to direct the film. During production, Pilkey got to work closely with Soren. He was relieved that Soren was directing since he was a fan of Turbo. In an interview with Los Angeles Times, Pilkey said: "Once I met David, it was like a huge load fell off my back; I was like, 'I don't even have to think about this anymore. Just send me a couple of tickets to the premiere.” Commenting back, Soren said, "In a way, the controversy over the books ended up being liberating for the film. Normally on an animated movie you're trying to appeal to every possible demographic, and often that results in your content being watered down a little bit. Obviously we hope we get as wide of an audience as possible. But it's likely that if people have issues with the books they may have issues with the movie too, and we didn't feel like we needed to waste a lot of time trying to rope them in. It allowed us to make the purest version of the movie."Soren also said that he took inspiration from John Hughes films. In an interview with MovieFreak, he mentioned, ... we actually looked at a lot of John Hughes movies for inspiration, like Ferris Bueller's Day Off and Weird Science. John Hughes had this great knack for making comedies like this. Both of those movies have great friendships at the center of them. He seemed to be able to tap into the voice of a generation. They're very funny, all of his movies, but they are also poignant and they actually have meaningful things to say, which I think is why they have stood the test of time. So there's timelessness to his work that we were attempting to go for with this. Trivia *This is the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Starting with How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, all DreamWorks Animation films will be distributed by Universal Pictures. *The rendition of Can Can was previously used in “The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie”. *Despite being a box office success, this is DreamWorks Animation's lowest grossing CGI film. *This is the first film from DreamWorks Animation to have its DVD released in September. *One of the things changed in the film was Ms. Anthrope was changed from Mr. Krupp's much-abused secretary to the school lunch lady and Mr. Krupp's love interest. *This is the second DreamWorks animated production where the main characters deal with school life, the first being Trollhunters. *While production of the film is done by DreamWorks Animation, the animation is done by Mikros Image. *This movie is the 6th DreamWorks production that has been based on a book. *This is the last DreamWorks Animation film to have a home media release to be released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Starting on June 5, 2018, the film's home media release, along with other DreamWorks Animation films, is released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. *The fifth DreamWorks Animation film to be released in June, after Chicken Run, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *This is Kristen Schaal's first animated film that's not a sequel to a previous film. *Kristen Schaal's second DreamWorks Animation film, after Shrek Forever After. *This is DreamWorks Animation's 2nd Superhero movie, after Megamind. *This is the last DreamWorks Animation film to use the 2010 DreamWorks Animation SKG logo. Starting with How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, a new logo is used. *Due to NBCUniversal's completed acquisition of DreamWorks Animation and further release date changes, it marks the last time both a DreamWorks film and an Universal/Illumination animated film have been theatrically released on the same month, with the Universal/Illumination animated film released being Despicable Me 3 which was released four weeks later than Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. *This is the last DreamWorks Animation film to be streamed on Netflix , as the following DreamWorks Animation films from How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World onwards began streaming on Hulu. References External links *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia pl:Kapitan Majtas: Pierwszy wielki film Category:2017 films Category:Films based on books Category:Movies Category:Based On Category:2010s films Category:Comedy Category:PG-rated Category:Drama